A Dino's Roar
by PenB
Summary: Jason and his father have never been close but when his father and half-brothers go missing it's up for Jason and Rei to join this crazed adventure. Slight xover with Sailor Moon
1. Dino's Before Dawn

**AN/:** So I had always wondered what would happen if one of the originals or the dino rangers where to meet an actual dinosaur (aside for when Tommy kicked that T-rex in the first episode of Dino Thunder). When I found that Sara Wolfe had made a fanfic I was completely into it so I asked for permission and now I'm putting my own spin on things. Part of the first chapter is by Sara Wolfe part is from me. If you like this please read my other story Jason's Welcoming Party where it crosses over with Sailor Moon (doesn't belong to me) and introduces the relationship of Jason and Rei. Also I am using Karl and David from the movie and everyone else from the TV series. I do not own the Power Rangers or Dinotopia.

**Chapter One**

When his cell phone rang about thirty seconds after he'd hung up with Tommy, his first thought was that his former teammate had forgotten to tell him some detail about the mission against the remains of the Machine Empire. But the voice, although familiar, wasn't Tommy's, and when he finally placed the voice, it was all he could do not to hang up on the spot.

"Frank," he greeted, coolly, hearing his father's sigh on the other end of the line.

"Can't you ever just call me Dad?" the older man asked, and Jason could almost picture him rubbing at the bridge of his nose like he did when he was frustrated.

Jason wanted to snap back that, after Frank had walked out on him and his mother when he was seven, he didn't deserve to be called Dad. That the honor of that title was reserved for his stepfather, a man who'd stepped up when his own father had failed.

But, he just bit his tongue and shook his head, even though he knew that the other man couldn't see him. He wasn't going to waste time digging up old wounds.

"What do you want, Frank?" he asked, instead.

"Your brothers and I are going island hopping," Frank told him, "and there's room in the plane for one more."

"I'm not in New York, any more," Jason replied, discarding nearly a dozen different responses for the one that wouldn't spark an argument between the two men.

"Oh," came the belated reply, and Jason wondered if he was imagining the hurt he heard in his father's voice.

A few seconds later, he decided that he had imagined the whole thing. His father wasn't going to be hurt by anything he said or did. He wasn't around enough for that.

"So," Frank continued, awkwardly, after an uncomfortable silence filled the air between them, "when do you think you'll be coming back to New York?"

He didn't ask Jason where he was, or why he'd left, and Jason didn't offer an explanation.

"Probably won't be coming back for a while," he said, instead.

There was another long, uncomfortable pause, and then his father sighed, heavily.

"I'll tell the boys you said hi," he said, at last.

"You do that," Jason said, quietly.

"I'll see you later," Frank tried one last time. "Bye, Jason."

"Yeah," Jason replied, clicking off his phone before his father could say anything else.

He was practically fuming as he grabbed his helmet off he seat of his bike and jammed it on his head. He couldn't believe that gall of that man, trying to make amends after so long. Like a father-son bonding trip was going to make up for being absent for nearly twenty years, with sporadic phone calls and a card on his birthday as their only real contact.

No, Frank Scott had been too busy with his new families– his new sons – to pay much attention to his oldest child.

Realistically, Jason knew that it wasn't Karl or David's fault that their father was such a failure in the parenting department. Frank had walked out on them, just like he'd left Jason, and none of them had ever really been close to the man.

But, he couldn't help resenting them for getting to spend more time with their father than he ever had.

With a start, he realized that he'd been lost in thought the entire time he'd been driving. He'd managed to get himself to the NASADA base completely on autopilot, and he remembered very little of the actual trip.

"Snap out of it," he told himself, firmly.

Being distracted while driving was dangerous enough; if he lost focus on the moon, he could get himself or one of the other Rangers killed.

Pushing any thoughts of his family to the back of his mind, he kicked his bike back into gear and drove the rest of the way into the complex. The rest of the group was making their way across the tarmac to one of the hangars, and he revved the bike's engine to get their attention.

"Jason," Tommy said, a smile spreading across the other man's face when he saw him.

"You weren't thinking of starting without me, were you?" he asked, with a grin of his own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, they returned to Earth, exhausted but jubilant. They'd defeated the Machine Empire and saved the planet, again, which never ceased to amaze him, no matter how often it happened.

Tommy had taken off pretty much as soon as the Megaship had touched down, uttering something about abandoned research project, which amused Jason to no end. How his formerly flaky friend had managed to earn his doctorate degree in less than half the normal time was still a mystery, but, then again, Tommy had never been one to brag about his academic achievements.

The other Red Rangers, upon hearing about Cole's admiration for Tommy, had launched into a friendly competition bragging about their own various accomplishments. He smirked when he heard Andros's claim of saving two planets – and the immediate rebuttals by the Time Force Rangers that followed, as they upped the ante with their claim at changing history.

When his cell phone rang, he moved away from the rest of the group, looking down at the number displayed on the screen. He didn't recognize the number, but it had the same area code as his apartment in New York.

"Hello?" he asked, wondering who was trying to get a hold of him.

"Jason, thank God!"

The speaker was a woman, and it took him a few seconds to place the voice.

"Joann?" he hazarded a guess.

He hadn't spoken to David's mother in years, and he couldn't imagine why she was trying to reach him, now.

"Jason, I've been trying to call you for two days," Joann said, and he felt a cold knot of fear settle in her stomach at her frantic tone.

"Why?" he asked, warily. "Is something wrong? Did something happen to David?"

"Frank's plane never came back," she told him.

"What do you mean?" Jason demanded. "How could they not come back?"

"Frank's plane dropped off the radar a couple of hours after they took off," Joann said, quietly. "They never reached their first destination, and the Coast Guard doesn't even know where they could have gone down."

"What are you saying?" Jason asked, just as quietly, the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach growing worse by the second.

Joann was silent for sever along seconds, and then Jason heard her let out a choked sob.

"Frank and the boys are missing," she said, at last. "And there's not much hope that they could have survived."…

The moment Jason heard those words he completely shut down. Joann was still talking to him on the phone but he couldn't hear anything she was saying. His mind was having an internal battle with itself. While the jaded son in him was saying good riddance to his father and this is bad for his half-brothers, the red ranger in him was saying that he needed to do all he could to save his family, no matter how dysfunctional they were. Finally he came to a conclusion.

"Alright, Joann hold tight, all do everything I can to find them. Have you contacted Alana yet?"

Alana Scott was another precaution he would have to take, and take it carefully. While he had not been close with either of his brothers, Alana Scott had often tried to get Jason to bond with Karl, saying that he needed a good older influence (not to say that David wasn't) and Jason had a feeling that his mother bragged about his "great accomplishments" for being somewhat of a legend in Angel Grove. _If only they knew._ Jason knew about Karl's track record of schools, how he would always get kicked out for disobeying. Knowing Alana she resented Karl since his birth. His mother had told him that out of all three of Frank Scott's women Alana had gotten the most attached and hated Frank after he left. Since Karl was more like Frank than any of them Jason did not want to be the one to break the news to Karl's mother that both her old flame _and_ her rule breaking son are _both_ missing.

"Yes," Joann said sounding still shaken up. "She was cursing up a storm about Frank and allowing him to take Karl. Finally she said to call you and here we are," David's mom finished up. Jason knew that if this were any other situation he would be laughing at Frank's fault.

"Okay, stay calm, um… I'm gonna contact some people and then I'm heading off. Don't worry Joann, I'll find them,"

"Thank you so much Jason here's the area they were suppose to be around…" After she gave the information Jason hung up and gave a sigh, turning around he saw all the reds still there, obviously having heard his conversation, with a sympathetic look on their faces.

"Listen guys, I'm going to need you to tell your teams something important," he said looking at each one of them.

"Jason if you need help with something than our mission isn't over yet," Wes the Time Force Ranger commented. Jason was about to say that they didn't have to get involved when he heard a voice he thought went home a long time ago.

"What isn't over yet?" Tommy said with a perplexed coming back into the scene.

"It's just a family matter, nothing to get your newly spiked head worried about," Jason joked trying to lighten not only everyone's thoughts but his own as well.

"Really, because it sounded urgent to us," Carter of Lightspeed said. Jason sighed._ They really are reds._

"Alright my father, if you call him, that and my two half-brothers have gone missing and I need to get them back,"

"Where'd they go missing?" Andros asked.

"Somewhere over the ocean down south," Jason told them wanting to know if they had any info about missing planes.

"I know a guy that you can rent a plane from, from there we can track them down with the coordinates you have," T.J. said.

"No guys, this is a mission of one, maybe two, but I am not bringing you all along for this screwed up ride," he said to all of them standing before him.

"At least let me give you the number for the plane," T.J. told him knowing that when Jason decides you listen.

"Okay," He said with a sigh. Jason took the piece of paper T.J. quickly wrote the number on and turned to leave with the others watching his back.

"Wait, what were you going to tell us?" Cole asked curiously.

Jason stopped and turned back around.

"I was going to say that it doesn't matter if you're the first ranger or the last or whether your color is red, blue, yellow, black, green, pink, white, or any other color on the team there might be, what matters is that we are rangers we help people, and that's what I'm going to do," With that Jason turned around and headed for his bike. Once there he pulled out his phone and made a call to the guy that would give him the plane. Next he called home, on the first ring it picked up.

"Jason?" a voice Jason missed more than anything picked up.

"Hey Rei, I'm back, I need you to meet me at this address…"


	2. Welcome Rex!

**Chapter Two**

"Yeah, love you too, alright see you there," Jason said hanging up the phone. He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear Tommy walking his way.

"Is that why you were late?" Tommy said with a sad smile, "I thought you had just taken up my habit in forgetfulness," he said with a slight chuckle. Jason stared back with a sad smile of his own.

"Listen bro," Tommy began suddenly becoming serious, "Whatever's going on, well if you don't come back from it, instead of an all red team I'm going to get every ranger team to come and search for you two,"

"I know," Jason said with a nod of his head.  
"Well, good luck." Tommy said putting a reassuring hand on Jason's shoulder. Tommy then turned to leave along with the others. Jason finally hopped on his bike and rode out.

****

Jason returned his bike to the house then took a taxi to the address of the plane's port. Once he gave the man his money, and stepped into the dock, he found the one other person that would accompany him on his journey. Rei Hino, Princess and protector of Mars, one of the 9 guardians in her universe, and his girlfriend.***** Jason started walking towards her as she turned around and smiled.

"So I take it this isn't to recruit me for your Forever Red Mission?" Rei said as they both started walking towards the plane they would be renting.

"I wish," Jason said exasperatedly, "I'll explain on the way there," Rei could only nod. "Do you have your transformation crystal?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah," Rei told him, "What about you?" she asked in a hushed voice. Jason then showed her the inside of his pocket that held his wrist watch, power coin, and morpher. After giving their info to the owner they buckled up and headed off into the sky.

"So," began Rei, "I'm a little bit curious on what we're doing," she told him while looking out the front window. "I mean it's not like I haven't done something without knowing the facts before," Rei said remembering all the missions where she had risked her life, "but it seems like you know more than you're letting on," she said turning her head to look at Jason's concentrated face. "Mind filling me in?" Rei asked.

After what seemed like a long time he answered.

"When my mom was younger she met this guy," he began never taking his eyes off the trail. "She said that he was charming, a real smooth talker you could say, she fell for him," Jason said turning his gaze to meet hers. Holding it for a while he began again, "A few months later they get married and have a kid, that's me," he said bringing his head back towards the sky. "I'm not seven for more than five days when he goes up and leaves. My mom she was devastated, I kind of got confused. Some years later my mom meets my dad, Maven, the dad that I should've had, the same year they get married, Frank, guy who spawned me, finally calls to find out how I'm doing, by then I'm 12. We talk, if you call it that, don't speak for a while then he calls, I'm 16 then 17 and on, in those years he's been gone I have two 9 years younger half- brothers I've only ever met a few times a year, even then we don't talk. Some guy huh?" Rei is quiet so Jason starts again, "They are complete opposites. One of them loves to read and stuff, the other can't sit still for more than a second before he breaks something, rules and physical items alike. I've never been close with either of them, name's David and Karl Scott. So I guess Frank wanted to spend a whole bonding trip with all of us and I turned him down. Now they are somewhere around the area we're flying to," Jason just finished talking when Rei saw something in the distance.

"What's that?" she said looking curiously at the gray-black mass ahead.

"Looks like a storm," Jason answered taking out the piece of paper with the coordinates on it. "They disappeared around here," Jason said looking straight into the eyes of the storm. "I'm going to fly in and get a good look. As soon as there's trouble we'll fly out," he said glancing at Rei. Getting a tighter hold onto the seat Rei braced herself for whatever was to come. For a few minuets it seemed both edgy and rickety in the plane. Suddenly lightning flashed with a bang and the plane started falling. Finally the plane plunged into the deep waters. The cold frigid liquid started filling from the bottom quickly. Jason and Rei unbuckled their seatbelts and headed for the plane's door.

"You all right?" Jason yelled to her over the filling water.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered with the shake of her head.

"You okay to swim?" he asked reaching for the plane door's handle.

"I'm sure," Rei told him taking in what was happening.

"Deep breath on three," Jason said holding up three fingers. "One," he started.

"Two," she said thankful that she was wearing a red lacy tank top, black shorts, and tennis shoes, as apposed to her sailor outfit to swim in. Luckily Jason was still his clothes from hi previous mission.

"**Three!**" Jason yelled taking a huge breath of air. Swimming to the surface was easier than they thought. It was the fact that the waters around them didn't have any life swimming in them as well. Gasping for air once she hit the surface Rei swam around.

"Jason?" she called out when she did not see him. "**Jason!**" she yelled out.

"Rei!" Jason yelled finally swimming towards her.

"We need to get out of here!" she yelled over the thundering sounds.

"I see some sort of a mountain up ahead. We can swim towards that." He informed her. And so they started.

****

After swimming all night they finally made it to the strange mountain that turned out to be an island.

"Where do you think we are?" Rei asked looking around while she tried to dry out her hair.

"I don't know?" Jason said watching her then glancing around as well.

"Jason, that storm…you know there's a chance that Karl and David, Frank, well…" she trailed off looking down at the sand.

"I know…" he said staring through the jungle that lay before them. "Com on, let's find a start walking. Maybe, if were lucky, we can find a village where they'll fly us back home," Jason told her as they began walking.

Some time later they came to a cave opening that looked as though it had been blown to rubble. Jason walked up to touch the white powder on the ground.

"Its dynamite," he said turning his head to look at his girlfriend, "Where there's explosives there's people," he said standing up.

"Or a new enemy," Rei said holding her fist to her heart.

"Yeah, I'd rather take the first one," walking to what seemed like a path he started to stop. "Rei, if this gets us into anything I want you to stay behind me, okay?" he said.

"Jason," she began calmly, "I'm a sailor scout, anything you can't handle, I'm going to fight with you," she told him taking her hand in his and smiled.

"Okay lets move,"

Walking on the trail, Rei held close to Jason. After what to the normally patient priestess felt like was an eternity, the jungle broke. Standing before them was a little village of oddly dressed people.

"Well they certainly are eccentric," she whispered to him.

"You've got that right," he whispered to her, "Um, excuse me," Jason said to a man in a funny hat. Funny hat man turned around and looked at him.

"Breathe deep," Funny hat man said to them both.

"Um… yeah" he said glancing at Rei. She looked back at him with a just as confused look. "My girlfriend and I were wondering if you happen to have seen three people dressed like us?" he asked motioning to his clothes. Funny hat guy took a moment to remember.

"Ah, yes, some new arrivals came through here some days ago," he said trying to remember their names. "The Scott's I think, was it?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Scott's," Jason sighed a relief. "That's great!" Jason said looking at Rei. "Where are they staying?" Jason asked the islander.

"Waterfall city last I heard," the man answered politely.

"Thanks. Do you happen to know where a bus stop is?"Jason wondered looking at the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm not familiar with the term," Mr. Islander said, "Bus?"

"You know, car, engine," Jason started listing off. The man just looked more confused, "Uh… means of transportation?" Jason hoped.

"Oh," the man said. Finally having it dawn upon him, "You mean Brach," he said with a smile. Rei was starting to feel like the point wasn't getting through. "Yes well, buy a ticket over there. I believe the next one leaves within half an hour,"

"Thank you so much," Rei replied and started walking with Jason to the little hut.

"Oh! Breathe deep!" the man yelled to Rei's and Jason's backs.

"Whatever!" Jason yelled waving his hand, not turning to look back.

Arm around Rei they bought their tickets, if you would call it buying since the man just gave it to them.

When they headed towards the loading station Jason started to wonder. "You know I don't think this place is quite like back home,"

"Whoa," Rei said stopping suddenly.

"No, I'm not trying to make a joke—"he said but stopped to see what she was staring at.

"Whoa," Jason repeated. Before them both stood a huge, in the flesh, Brachiosaurus.

"Tommy's gonna get a load off this," he said as they both cautiously stepped towards the dino. People were stepping on to a platform that rose to the Brach's back. Turning in their tickets but still looking at the dinosaur the guide spoke to them.

"You're making him feel uncomfortable," the guide said.

"Oh, we're sorry," Rei told the guide and the dinosaur slowly.

"Is he um… a robot attraction?" Jason asked the guide.

"A what?" the guide asked back.

"Never mind," sitting down, both Rei and Jason made themselves comfortable on the gentle giant.

"Now may I have everyone's attention?" the guide asked to everyone. "Due to the recent T-Rex attacks we will take the quickest route but will not be stopping,"

"Did he just say T-Rex?" Rei whispered to Jason.

"Luckily you are the afternoon ride and the T-Rex's rarely take this route especially when the sun is up. I suggest everyone get comfortable and enjoy the ride," he said now sitting down as the beast began moving.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore," Jason uttered.

****

The ride was exhausting but finally the tour guide stood up. "Ladies and Gentle we will soon be entering Waterfall City. I recommend you get your stuff together before we stop."

Jason woke from his dazed head once the guide started talking. Feeling pressure on his shoulder he looked to find Rei sleeping. _Look what you've brought her into._ Gently shaking her she slowly started to stir.

"Hey," he whispered, "We're here," he said putting his arm around her as she stretched.

Just as she opened her eyes she gasped. Jason looked at what she was looking at.

"A lot of surprises this place has huh?" he asked as he saw the thousands of waterfalls that filled the city.

Getting off to the main street Jason lifted Rei off the last step. Still holding onto Jason Rei looked around to see many different prehistoric dinosaurs and people and some walking together, talking.

"It looks like we're not even in the Land of Oz," she told him. "More like 'the land of shouldn't exists',"

"Yeah, um excuse me," Jason said turning towards the guide before he and the Brach headed off. "Do you know where we can talk to the mayor or something?" Jason asked.

"Ah yes, the mayor resides in the biggest building in the center of the city," the man said.

"Thank you," Jason said heading off.

****

Once the secretary told them that the mayor was free for visits today. They went inside his office.

"Ah, good evening. What can I do for the fine citizens of the city?" Mayor Waldo asked with a smile.

"Um Mayor…" Jason and Rei questioned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mayor Waldo Seville. You young couple aren't from here are you?" Waldo asked now looking over their strange clothing.

"No we aren't," Jason said taking a look at Rei. "We were searching for some people that disappeared around your island. Then we crashed landed and were told that we could find them alive here," He explained to the Mayor.

"Oh dear, I am deeply sorry, you two must be exhausted. I know exactly who you're talking about. The Scott brothers I believe, yes they are staying with our own librarian Zippo. I can see to it that you will see them both soon, fine young boys," Waldo explained.

"Wait you said the Scott_ brothers_?" Jason asked. Rei looked at him with worry.

"Why yes, were you expecting anyone el—Oh, oh I am deeply sorry," the Mayor said with a sad look.

"No, no, that's uh, okay…" Jason said looking down with a deep dark look. For a while there was only silence.

"When will we get to see David and Karl?" Rei said breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Yes, well you can see them after you get signed in," Mayor Waldo explained.

****

"And so my dear citizens it is with great pleasure to introduce our new arrivals," the Mayor said with much enthusiasm.

"It's quiet amazing to have someone else wash up just a few days after Karl and I," David said to Zippo as they tried to see their way through the crowd.

"I know, usually we have maybe one or two within a lifetime!" Zippo said excitedly. "And the Mayor has picked me especially to house them as well! Oh I hope you don't mind?" Zippo said looking at David.

"Oh I don't mind Zippo I just hope Karl doesn't either," David told the dinosaur looking around, "Where is Karl anyway?" David said looking around in the crowd.

"Right here," Karl said squeezing his way through.

"Where were you?" David asked suspiciously.

"Just uh… visiting someone," Karl said trying to look through the crowd as well. "Out of all the people to be behind, we get stuck with the ones almost as tall as the dinos," Karl said to David trying to change the subject.

"Maybe if we ask politely they'll move, I mean that's what Dinotopia's all about right? Ask and they'll return?" David questioned to Zippo.

"Why yes it is," Zippo smiled back, "Excuse, me kind sir, would you and your companions move over so we can see the new arrivals?" Zippo asked the tall man in front of them. With the nod of his head he moved.

"Rei Hino!" Mayor Waldo said to the crowd as she stepped away from the shadows after signing her name. (The others couldn't see Jason because he was still in the shadows with his back to them signing his name.)

"Whoa, she can stay," Karl said with a smug smile. David rolled his eyes but secretly was agreeing with Karl about the raven haired beauty.

"Who can stay?" Marion asked suddenly showing up next to Karl with a questioning look.

"Uh the new comers because that's what you're all about, right?" Karl asked. "You know excepting everyone especially the_ both_ the new arrivals," Karl told her looking at David and smirking when he said both.

"Of course," Marion said smiling at him. David was feeling a bit jealous of Karl's showing off.

"Finally," Zippo said to all of them. "The next new comer is just finishing up with signing his name.

Getting up but still having his back towards the crowd Jason waited until the Mayor called his name to turn around.

"Jason Lee Scott!" Marion's father called out. At that moment both David and Karl were speechless with mouths wide open. Jason was staring intently at them with his arms crossed.

"Now though we just had some new comers arrive a few days earlier, which by the way Mr. Lee Scott and Ms. Hino will be residing with, would anyone like to ask them anything," when everyone just stared back with smiles (minus David and Karl) Waldo decided to take charge. "What part of the world are you coming from?"

"Well originally I'm from California but Rei and I live in a house in New York," Jason said still gazing at David and Karl.

"Oh, California," Waldo said smiling to the counsel behind him. "Nice weather I take it?"

"Yeah, I guess you know, when it's not being attacked," Jason answered back nonchalantly.

"Attacked? Have you recently entered war in the last few days?" Waldo asked perplexed.

"Ah no, but we've been targeted by aliens almost everyday," Jason said seriously.

"Aliens?" Waldo laughed along with the rest of the crowd.

"No," David shouted to everyone from the crowd, "It's true," now having everybody turning and looking at him. "When I was living in New York my mother and I would see all the time on the news the attacks," David said trying to figure out why he said anything at all.

"My dear, you two must have been terrified," Waldo said now taking it seriously.

"That's okay though," Rei said finally speaking for the first time, "we've got the Power Rangers to protect us," she said. Suddenly there was and up roar in the dinotopians.

"The P-P-Power Ranger?" Waldo stuttered trying to utter the words.

"Yeah you know, multicolored spandex, strange weapons… dinozords," Jason said having a confused look on his face towards the end. More uproar came from the crowd.

"Alright! **Alright!**" Waldo yelled to everyone talking at once in the gathering center. "This gathering is adjourned. You may all return to your quarters,"

"Jason," Rei whispered as she got close to him in the crowd, "What did you do?" she asked still in a hushed tone.

"I don't know," he said but she could tell he was holding back. Getting down from the stage, where the Mayor and the council were talking in a quickened pace.

"I know, I know, I'll get my wife up here and we can discuss the matter then—Zippo!" the Mayor said to the approaching dinosaur. "Ah, these are your beloved guests," he said looking from Zippo to Rei and Jason, "Mr. Lee Scott, Ms. Hino, this is Zippo our beloved librarian. You'll be sharing his quarters with him as well as these two young lads," he said motioning to David and Karl, "I'm sure you are happy to see your family Mr. Lee Scott?"

"Uh, yeah," Jason answered quietly. Rei looked between Jason and his brothers as they shared somewhat of an awkward moment in their stares.

"Reunited, yes yes," Waldo said pleased with himself.

"Father!" Marion said coming up behind them with a smile.

"Ah, young Rei and Jason, this is my daughter, Marion," he informed them.

"Breathe deep," she greeted them then turning her attention back to her father, "Father, what has gotten everyone so upset about the…"

"Power Rangers?" Rei answered for her.

"Yes, the Power Rangers," She said looking at her dad.

"Nothing you needn't be concerned about Marion," he scolded her. Calming down he turned to Jason, "Jason, Rei, tomorrow afternoon would you please join the counsel and I for a discussion? We need to know all we can,"

"Uh, I don't think—"Jason started.

"We'd be happy to," Rei said sending a look to Jason.

"Splendid, and Zippo would you mind bringing _The Books_?" Waldo asked.

"Oh?" Zippo wondered. The Mayor gave him a look, "Oh, oh yes of course," he said nodding his head.

"Very well then, you may all return to your quarters," Waldo said with the wave of his hands. All but Marion turned to walk away.

"Father, what are the Power Rangers?" she asked walking with him, "And do you think they have anything to do with the dying Sunstones?"

Walking farther away that was all Jason could hear. When they arrived at Zippo's area Zippo was ecstatic.

"I ever do hope you will find this area most accommodating?" He said glancing at his newer guests and then back to his house.

"Sounds like our Billy blue," Jason whispered into Rei's ear.

"Really, I was thinking of Ami," She giggled back.

"So," Karl began looking straight at Jason, "Long time no see," he said crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Jason said turning slowly to look at his half-brothers, "you could say that," David stayed quiet as Jason and Karl stared each other down.

"Zippo," Rei said breaking her own awkwardness along with the fellow dinosaur's, "do you mind giving me a tour?" she asked knowing that the boys needed their space.

"Of course," Zippo replied wishing to get away from the tenseness. Showing her to a hallway that lead to some of the rooms Zippo started to guide, "And this area leads to—"

Once out of range Karl began again, "So," he said. "What are you doing here?"

****

**AN:/** And with that I'll end. Not bad for the second chapter huh? Took me awhile though. By the way I've changed my mind I have decided to use all the characters from the Dinotopia Movie instead of the TV series. Mostly because the characters seem to fit more when I write them, but you're the reader. It's your call. This is also taking place when David starts going to school. Also here are some things to think about for the next chapter:

What has all of dinotopia in an uproar about the Power Rangers?

Who was Karl visiting?

What info was Jason holding back about the zords?

Do the rangers have anything to do with the sunstones?

Will the other rangers know where Jason and Rei are?

Are Jason and Rei going to reveal anything about the rangers to the counsel?

And finally… What will be Jason, Karl, and David's reaction to seeing each other again?

All this will be answered and more in the next chap. Please review and get others who might be interested to read the story.


End file.
